


4 Times Kolivan and Lance Meet Accidentally and the 1 Time They're Set Up

by Fandom_Trash_15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Reverse Bang 2018, M/M, partially canon compliant, starts in s2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Kolivan and Lance meet up alone by accident and fall in love, but with a war where they both play important parts, they can't exactly set up dates. Their teams find out and fix that for them.





	4 Times Kolivan and Lance Meet Accidentally and the 1 Time They're Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that this is late!!! Shout out to Crafty-Scrafty on Tumblr for their patience and amazing art they made for the Galra Reverse Bang.  
> Link to their art piece: http://crafty-scrafty.tumblr.com/post/177810689300/this-is-for-the-galrareversebang-i-was-paired

In the spicolian movements since becoming allies with Voltron and taking one of their Paladins on as a Blade, Kolivan and other higher ranking Blades have taken to staying in their castle and helping plan Zarkon's defeat. He has most contact with the Black Paladin, Shiro, Red Paladin and new Blade, Keith, the Princess Allura and her adviser Coran, but was introduced to the other 3 Paladins as well. The Green and Yellow Paladins seem to keep to themselves unless they are required for discussion on some part of the plan or at the designated meal times. Kolivan can't help but notice the Blue Paladin, Lance, for he seems to be just about everywhere, usually loud. On the few occasions that he's not, he's sitting on a bench near the window, gazing into the vacuum of space, expression unreadable. Kolivan is curious about this rag tag group and most intrigued by Lance and his contradictory nature, but is usually unable to sate that curiosity due to his duties.

One cycle, Kolivan finds himself alone and wandering the corridors, having finished his conference with the Princess and Black Paladin. He's looking over some Blade reports as he walks when he looks around and realizes he's turned around and has no clue where he is, exactly; only that he's stumbled upon Lance leaning against the window and gazing into space again. Kolivan is hesitant to disturb the human, but it is too late to worry over it because Lance already notices him. Lance straightens up and bared his teeth in a smile.

“Hello! You're Kolivan, right?” Lance asks jubilantly, with some curiosity. Kolivan doesn't react other than to nod. Lance nods also. “So, quick question: did you make a few wrong turns going somewhere? Because the mess hall and bridge are on the other side of the ship, the training deck is up a level, and I'm not sure any of you Marmorites were given rooms this far away from everything,” Lance says. Kolivan blinks before speaking, his hackles raising a little.

“Blades, not Marmorites,” he corrects. Lance shrugs and waits for the answer to his question. Kolivan sighs a little. “I have yet to memorize the layout of this ship, and I was not as focused on my surroundings as I should have,” he finally admits. Lance just smiles.

“I understand. It took me a few movements to figure it out myself. Where were you going, exactly?” Lance informs the Galra.

“The mess hall. Would you mind showing me the way?” Kolivan asks, slightly looking forwards to the small amount of time he'll get of this interesting Paladins’ time. Lance agrees amicably. The allies walk in silence, Kolivan slightly behind Lance, skimming through reports as they come in, but paying more attention to his guide and surroundings. Lance doesn't leave it that way for long. He tries to start some small talk, asking about how the Blade works and other semi personal questions. Kolivan says the information about the Blade is classified to Blade members only and gives vague answers for the other questions. Lance moves on to talking about his home planet and the family he left behind there.

“Do you remember anything about your home planet, Kolivan?” Lance asks curiously. Kolivan takes a while to answer this question. It is a fairly easy thing to answer, but it is sad compared to how brightly Lance speaks of his own home.

“The Galra haven't had a home world since the beginning of the war,” he responds in a deadpan. Lance is surprised enough to stop walking, blinking a few times as he processes the answer.

“Oh,” is all he can say after a dobash. He resumes walking, a somber expression resting on his face and silence reigns for the rest of the walk. Lance leaves Kolivan at the door and meanders off to probably check in with one of the other Paladins or the Adviser.

These encounters keep happening, mostly on accident, but sometimes Kolivan purposefully gets himself lost until he finds Lance. He has come to find Lance's presence pleasant, and his expressive way of telling stories captivating. 

Kolivan is a rapt listener, not looking at the reports while with Lance. Kolivan slowly starts telling his own stories, though most are a bit more morbid than Lance’s. Lance doesn’t seem to mind though, he listens as attentive as Kolivan does to him.

The plans are coming to a head about a pheob after the Blades first joined the Paladins, and Kolivan is realizing he likes spending time with Lance a little too much. Antok also notices the regular disappearances. He’s inquisitive about it, but is doesn’t push for details. As the time for the final battle draws ever closer, Kolivan does his best to lessen the escapades, but it’s almost a habit now, and one he doesn’t want to break. After the giant teleduv is finished, Kolivan decides he's going to be upfront about his feelings and intentions with Lance. Hopefully Lance won't turn him away. He finds his chance, while everyone is trailing to the bridge, to pull Lance behind a little, so they won't be over heard.

"Lance, can I speak with you a moment?" he asks. Kolivan is nervous, but none but someone who's known him a long time would be able to tell.

"Sure. What did you want to talk about?" Kolivan glances around, making sure they were reasonably alone.

"I have come to enjoy our time spent together," he starts. Lance nods, smiling in agreement. "With your permission, after this battle, I would like to continue our interactions."

"I would like that, too!" Lance replies immediately.

"I would also like permission to court you," Kolivan finishes, somewhat confidant now with Lance's excitement. Lance stops short at this, smile frozen on his face while he blinks slowly.

"C-court?" Lance stutters, face darkening in what he had explained one time as a blush.

"I believe you said it is similar to 'dating' on your planet," Kolivan explains. Lance nods, biting his lip and avoids eye contact for a few moments. Kolivan gets nervous again as he waits for his answer. He's about to speak up when Lance looks him in the eye again.

"If we both survive this fight...I'll give it a try," he says. Kolivan's lips curve upwards in a soft smile.

"That is all I ask."


End file.
